


Caution

by finger_stripes_and_orange_lights



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Barbra is Oracle, Bruce is Batman, Damian is Robin, Dick is Nightwing, Jason is Red Hood, M/M, Slade is not the rapist in this one guys, Tim is Red Robin, batfam members not mentioned in first chapter, dick is about 18 I think?, dont waste your time reading this, idk what else to put for first chapter?, my writing is shit, slade is deathstroke, so on and so on..., this is horrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finger_stripes_and_orange_lights/pseuds/finger_stripes_and_orange_lights
Summary: Slade doesn't want to care. Dick thinks he doesn't care. Slade wants to burn down the world for what was done to his bird. Dick is trying not to burn himself down because of what was done to him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 144





	1. apathy\altrustic

**Author's Note:**

> okay sooo.... some background: Dick and Slade used to sleep together regularly (strictly a fuck and run fling...no feelings) but that ended when Dick and Slade got into a fight about what Slade wants Rose to do with her life (he wanted her to be a mercenary) Dick disagreed with him of course... They end up in a big fight, lots of violence (nothing too serious or permanent) but they don't see each other until about four or five months later (which is where this story starts). so thats the background of this fic, just in case it gets confusing when you read the fic. 
> 
> And sorry if this fic seems rushed, I haven't written anything in a while and I wanted to get this chapter up. I'm not sure if im going to write a second chapter because I don't want to waste my time if no one likes the first chapter. so I guess we'll see. P.S deathstroke is a mix of comics and teen titans, but mostly the comics.

It wasn’t the first time Slade had come to one of his safe houses only to find it broken into. No, he wasn’t surprised, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t pissed about it. He had been in Opal city completing a challenging contract, once he finished said contract, he decided against leaving immediately. Instead, he had settled on taking a drive out to his safe house located on the outskirts of Opal city.  
  
The contract had been particularly difficult because of the many variables involved, and he wanted nothing more than to settle into one of his safehouses, open a fresh bottle of whiskey, and relax. But instead, he would have to kill the son of a bitch who decided to break into his safe house, and replace whatever they stole. And they’d better not have gotten into his whiskey.  
  
He took a moment to plan out his next moves, it looked like a common break-in but whoever it was had managed to get past his security and then reconnect it without the alarms going off, so he couldn’t be too careful. The only sign of the break-in was the fact that the system had been hacked. An assassination perhaps? Who would be stupid enough to make a hit on Deathstroke without the element of surprise?  
  
He entered through the back door, there were more vantage points from the back. He kicked the door open. Not bothering to cover his entrance. Walking through the house, he noticed nothing out of its place. Nothing except for the bar cabinets being open. The one thing he didn’t want them to get into. Yeah, this fucker was dead.  
  
Still suited in his Deathstroke armor, he pulled out his katanas, ready to kill the unsuspecting intruder. Could sense them from just around the corner, could hear their light breathing, rounded the corner, got the katana ready and- and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
There, on his couch, Dick Grayson, dressed in joggers and a hoodie, was curled up with a bottle of Bourbon whiskey. “Kid?” he asked into the silence. The blank look he got in return was unsettling. He lifted an eyebrow but otherwise put his katanas away, seeing Dick wasn’t there for a fight.  


He was more than a little surprised to see the kid here, they may have fumbled a few times (fucked on every building and dirty alley in bludhaven using every position possible at least twice) but Slade had thought that had been over when Nightwing and Deathstroke disagreed on a certain matter about Rose. Said disagreement had ended in bloodshed and a whole lot of bruises for both of them as it all came to a boiling point, though Slade's healed a hell of a lot quicker.  


“Grayson” he tried again. A pause, and Slade almost thought the kid wasn't going to answer again. but then the kid blinked and took a sip from the bottle of Bourbon before standing and saying, “Your whiskey tastes like shit, Slade.”. Before Slade could respond to that, Dick lurched up and kissed him. It was sloppy and rough like it always was. And Slade, not for the first time that night, wondered what the hell was going on. Dick was being more handsy than usual too, grabbing at Slade with clumsy hands, which was also unlike him.  


Slade slid his hand around Dick's waist, pulling him in and squeezing his ass. Just because the kid was acting weird didn’t mean he was going to ignore the chance to relieve some stress. He had been craving the kid's flexibility and tightness lately, why deny himself?  
  
He reached down to unbutton Dick's pants but stopped when he felt the slight flinch. He looked up to see Dicks face, a fearful look in his eyes. It vanished as quickly as it came, and if not for Slades intense training and heightened senses, he wouldn’t have seen it at all. But he did see it, and he wanted to know what caused it.  
  
Slade pulled back to look Dick directly in the eyes, tilting his chin up with two fingers. "something wrong, kid?" Grayson gave him a confused look, like he hadn't heard him correctly. "no, why? do you not want-" Slade cut him off with a stern look. "kid, I know when somethings bothering you." Grayson furrowed his eyebrows and responded with, "And if something is bothering me? why would that matter to you?"  
  
Slade honestly wasn't surprised that the kid thought he didn't care, hell he doesn't care. Not really. Slade stares at him for a moment, then "your correct, I don't care." Slade felt a twist of satisfaction at seeing Grayson flinch back with a bit of hurt in those big blue eyes. But the hurt is gone when he kisses Slade again, and Slade feels a different kind of satisfaction.  
  
Slade knows that the only reason Dick came to him this time was to distract himself from whatever was going on in that pretty head of his. Slade will gladly provide all the distraction Dick needs.  
  
When Dick jumps up and wraps those lean, long legs around Slade's built waist, he easily supports him with two big hands on Grayson's ass. Slade walks them over to the bed and all but throws Grayson onto it. The kid lands on his ass and winces like it hurt. Slade narrows his eye but says nothing, just continues to take off his shirt while Dick does the same.  
  
The routine is familiar, even after the many months gone by without it. It feels good to get back to the routine, though he won't admit he missed it, not even to himself. By the time he gets his pants off, he notices Grayson is still struggling with his hoodie. Slade, clad only in his boxers, decided to give the kid a bit of help. And so what if Slade's help comes in the form of tearing Grayson's hoodie down the middle?  
  
But Slade stops when he sees the bruises from the kid's neck, all the way down to his chest. The marks were everywhere. And the marks weren't limited to hickies, cigarette burns also covered his shoulders and chest. These marks were new, all happened within the last week or so it seemed. Slade ignored the deep feeling of possessiveness forming in his gut.  
  
Dick paid no mind to Slade's silent assessment, kissing at his neck and nibbling at his collar bone. Trying to distract him, he realized. But from what? Dick didn't expect him to care if he got fucked by someone else. And he didn't care. While the cigarette burns were slightly more off-putting, it was nothing unusual. The kid probably just got captured, and the captive decided to have a little 'fun'.  
  
And with that, he decided to get to the actual action by unzipping Grayson's pants. Before Slade could get the zipper down, Grayson grabs his wrist almost as if on instinct. They both knew Slade could easily overpower him, but he won't force anything. Slade may not have the best morals, but he'd never rape. That being said, Slade is starting to get irritated at the constant interruptions. Is fucking Grayson really worth all the patience? absolutely. But that doesn't mean he can't be pissed about the delays.  
  
He pulls his hand away from the kid's zipper and looks at him expectantly. when Grayson speaks, it has a shakey edge to it. "sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just... sorry." He quickly takes his hand away from Slade's wrist, as if it had burned him.  
  
At this point, Slade is starting to get concerne- no... he was only unsettled. Unsettled and upset that Grayson was making so many delays without reason. "kid, do you want to stop?" he asked. Grayson gave him a desperate look, as if Slade stopping would shatter him. "what? no! no, you can't stop." Slade raised an eyebrow at that, then responded with, "I can damn well do whatever I please." Grayson looked downright terrified at the statement, and it only worsened when Slade began to pull his hands away from him.  
  
Grayson quickly grabbed his hands, saying "no. no I don't want to stop, Slade. I'm just nervous, that's all."  
  
Slade considered him for a moment before continuing. He made quick work of Grayson's pants, then his boxers.  
  
He froze when he saw the marks.

There, on Grayson's thighs, were marks of all kinds. Bruises in the shape of fingerprints, burn marks, cuts from fingernails, and various other marks. There was no misconception or misunderstanding. It was clear as day as to what happened.  
  
He felt the shock quickly turn into red, hot, _rage_. It was an anger he hadn't felt in a long time and he wanted nothing other than to rip apart the people who did this to _his_ bird. And it was no one person, it was at least three people who had done this judging by the different size of bruises.

When he felt he had somewhat control of his anger, he growled out a threatening "who?". It seemed to startle Grayson, and he looked up at Slade with wide eyes. "huh?" was the confused answer he got. "don't play dumb with me, _boy_. I asked you a question." Grayson narrowed his eyes at Slade, a challenging look in his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about, Slade" It was a heavy hint to drop the issue, Like Slade was going to accept the fact that _his_ bird had been _violated_.

  
  
  
  



	2. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dontget too excited...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....

Note for everyone expecting a continuation; Hey guys! sorry I havn't been able to update anythig in a while. I swear im trying but all the work that ive completed is on my computer and unfortunetly, my computer will not work. I will have to get it fixed at some point but i really dont have the time as of right now. But I am going to finish this fic at some point, in fact i may even write a few small unrelated fics on my phone if I get too bored. Anyways, so sorry for the long delay and i hope your all doing okay, also thank you for all the support! (And yes im aware this note has so many typos, please excuse them Im using my phone and it is proving difficult)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......


	3. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been put on hiatus for the time being... Sorry to anyone who was interested (most likely nobody if we're being honest lol)

Hey guys, sorry it's been so damn long. I was working on an update but found myself with some serious writer's block. I think it's just this particular story, I just don't like the way it's written so I'm gonna put this story on temporary (hopefully) hiatus. I'm so sorry if anyone was still interested in this story but I'm gonna try to come back to this fic eventually. And in the meantime, I'm gonna try to write some My Hero Academia fics to help with my writer's block. Anyways, so sorry and I hope you have a good day I guess?

**Author's Note:**

> criticism and love are both welcome:) lemme know if anyone wants a second chapter.


End file.
